The End
by valmontmerteuil
Summary: “You don’t care. You protected yourself this time. No more opening up, no more letting other people in. Your safe.” Annette thinks about Sebastian's betrayal


**OOK so this is kinda different for me. For one it won't center on Kathryn and Sebastian. Also it will kind of show Annette in a good light. She won't end up happy though! Haha ok so this is dedicated to Sam who made me want to write again (even if it's not updating or a normal story for ma haha) So basically this is Annette's POV right after Sebastian breaks up with her (by the way like the only time I like Annette in the break up scene. If 3 people guess what it is I'll update one of my other stories haha if not I'll just assume no one's reading them so they don't care.  ook soo onto the story (ps it's a song fic, which is also weird for me oo and for the story, and also cause it's out of character, Sebastian wasn't crying or anything when he dumped her)**

**Song: My Happy Ending by Avril Lavigne (don't usually listen to her but it worked)**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_Let's talk this over _

_It's not like we're dead _

_Was it something I did? _

_Was it something you said?_

Annette sat in her room staring at the door Sebastian had just walked out of. What had she done wrong? Why did he all of a sudden decide he didn't love her anymore? God it didn't make sense! Why would he dump her after she'd given him her virginity! He knew how important it was to her. "This must be some kind of sick joke." She said aloud. However her mind told her it wasn't. The look in his eyes had been unmistakable. That cold, hard stare that told her she was nothing to him. She didn't get it. Why would he do something like that? Did he even have a reason or was it just for his own amusement? God she knew she never should have trusted him. Putting your trust in another person is just setting yourself up for betrayal.

_Don't leave me hangin'_

_In a city so dead _

_Held up so high _

_On such a breakable thread _

He betrayed you a little voice inside her head told her. Just like last time, no one can really ever love you "Oh God," she moaned. She didn't know how much more of this she could take.

_You were all the things I thought I knew _

_And I thought we could be _

She'd trusted him and he betrayed that trust. She thought he'd truly changed. She really should have known better. He was just like Anthony after all. Smart, cunning, devious, and absolutely, drop-dead, gorgeous.

_You were everything, everything that I wanted _

_We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it _

_And all of our memories, so close to me, just fade away _

_All this time you were pretending _

_So much for my happy ending _

_So much for my happy ending_

Maybe that was the real reason she opened up to Sebastian in the first place. Because he was so much like Anthony. Maybe she wanted another chance. Wanted to see if she would fail a second time. "Stupid," she murmured. Boys like that never changed.

_You've got your dumb friends _

_I know what they say _

_They tell you I'm difficult _

_But so are they _

_But they don't know me _

_Do they even know you? _

_All the things you hide from me _

_All the shit that you do _

Remember what he said, he laughed at you How could she forget? After Anthony had broken her heart she overheard him laughing about it with his friends. "Stupid hick actually thought I loved her! HA! Like that could happen! I would have kept it up to pop her but I was waaaay to tired of the lack of pootie!" How could she have actually loved someone like that? Let alone given her virginity to someone just like him!

_You were all the things I thought I knew _

_And I thought we could be _

God she thought she knew to be careful after Anthony. She thought she knew…

_You were everything, everything that I wanted _

_We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it _

_And all of our memories, so close to me, just fade away _

_All this time you were pretending _

_So much for my happy ending _

_So much for my happy ending_

She realized, suddenly, that she was crying. "NO!" she yelled. "You don't care. You protected yourself this time. No more opening up, no more letting other people in. Your safe."

_It's nice to know that you were there _

_Thanks for acting like you cared _

_And making me feel like I was the only one _

_It's nice to know we had it all _

_Thanks for watching as I fall _

_And letting me know we were done _

She grabbed a vase off her nightstand and flung it at the wall. "AHHHHH" she screamed at the top of her lungs. He was acting She jumped up and began thrashing around her room. The next thing she knew she was sitting on the ground surrounded in the destruction of her once gorgeous room. It's all over She looked at the remnants of her smashed mirror. Picking up a larger piece she whispered, "It would be so easy."

_You were everything, everything that I wanted _

_We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it _

_And all of our memories, so close to me, just fade away _

_All this time you were pretending _

_So much for my happy ending _

_So much for my happy ending_

She saw the blood before she felt the pain. No one could hurt her anymore.

_So much for my happy ending_

_So much for my happy ending_

_So much for my happy ending_

**Soooo, how was it? I know a little dark and angsty but I kind of see her reacting like this… dono though. Well whatever, review and tell me the best line Annette has in the entire movie that is from the scene right before this. Like I said I'll update if you do haha. (ps i know TOTALLY short but whatever)**

**Ciao**

**katie**


End file.
